The Dark Prince
by KuroBakura
Summary: This is based on an OC girl and Yami Bakura. Katsumi Hara goes from being an outcast to a prince's "True Love". Just because they are different 2 "feathers" doesn't mean they don't flock together. Warning: The word, "hentai" is used only once.
1. Feathers and a Flock of Questions

Chapter 1

Katsumi Hara is just your average 16-year-old High School otaku student (who is rich and wears glasses). She goes to the after-school anime club every week on Monday and art club on Thursday. Loves to attend anime conventions every chance she gets all over the world. Katsumi does get made fun but not for her love for anime and geeky persona. It's because she's a Japanese girl whos body is on the thick side. Everyday is a nightmare for her. Depression, scared, confused...and that's not even by lunchtime.

Katsumi sat under her favorite tree at her local park, reading the last volume of "KiraMiri". After putting her bookmark in the manga to mark her place, she leaned forward towards her messenger bag to put it away. Suddenly, she saw a feather near her left sneaker. It was just a random feather, nothing special.

"I don't remember hearing any birds around this tree?" Katsumi thought. Not giving a second thought, she decided to pick up the feather with a tissue and put it in her bag. Katsumi got up and walked to her backpack to get out her homework. She never had much to do so that's why she read at least one chapter in her manga first. As she was writing her answer for a question on an assignment for English IV, she suddenly jumped as if she was frightened. Katsumi put her notebook down and sighed.

"...For some reason, I suddenly feel like something is different about today but I just can't figure it out. Oh well. Some things are just meant to be a mystery." Katsumi thought. She picked up her notebook and continued to write down her answer. An hour later, she decided to head home to watch some anime after finishing her homework. Looking up, she noticed that the sky turned cloudy.

"Wow. Today DOES feel different." Katsumi thought. Feeling a drop of rain, she started to rush before it the rain got worst. Not even halfway home, it became a little bit more heavier and darker.

"Crap! My stuff's gonna get soaked if I don't get home any sooner!" Katsumi said, talking to herself. A couples of minutes later, she arrived home. She opened the door fast and ran inside. Her parents heard the noise and rushed in. They saw their daughter, sopping wet and closing the door. As she turned around, she sighed.

"Katsumi, are you alright?" her mother asked. Katsumi jumped, surprised to hear her mother's voice.

"Um, yea. I'm fine. Had to run home before the rain started but I was sort of too late. By the way, why are you both home early?" Katsumi said.

"Well, my meeting with my boss ended early." her father said.

"And my last client canceled so my boss let me go home 30 minutes early as well." her mom said.

"Wow. I wish you guys called me..." she said. Her parents looked at each other.

"We did. Five times." her dad said.

"You did?!" Katsumi said, checking her phone. They were right. They did call five time and all were missed.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? Maybe, I should..." her mother asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I'm just out of it today, I guess." Katsumi assured her parents.

"Oh okay." her mother said, still worried. Not wanting to go into detail or start a LONG conversation, Katsumi figured out a plan.

"I..I..I'm just gonna go up to my room and watch anime." Katsumi told her parents.

"Okay. Your father and I will let you know when dinner is ready." her mom said.

"Thanks." Katsumi said as she ran up the stairs to her room. When she got to her bedroom door, she ran it and closed the door fast.

"Now, THAT was close. ...Okay! Let's see which anime I should catch up on today? Kari-Miro or Samurai Twins?" Katsumi thought, looking at her DVDs. After a few minutes, she decided to watch a shonen ai instead. The rest of the evening was spent watching anime, eating dinner (which was stressful) and drawing fanart.

By now, it is 8:30pm and Katsumi was in the shower, pondering about today's events.

"Seriously, what was Rina thinking? That skirt was WAY too short. It was like she wanted perverts to jump at her! ...That would actually make a great hentai. And at gym...wow, was the Coach trying to kill me today?! I am naturally thick not fat. And even then, that was TOO much! " Katsumi finished pondered...until the incident at the park re-entered her mind. She turned off the shower and got out. Drying off she remembered the feather was in her bag.

She quickly dried off and put her pajamas on. She walked out of the bathroom and straight to her bag. She took out the feather (still in the tissue) and laid it on her desk. Before, she could get a better look at it, she saw a faint glow from the dresser.

"Huh? Why is my jewelry box?" Katsumi asked herself. Walking over, the light got brighter. She opened her jewelry box and saw her favorite necklace glowing. The necklace was a sliver feather (kind of like the feather Katsumi has on her desk) with diamond and opal embedded in the feather's "heart". This necklace belonged to Katsumi's grandmother.

Her grandmother gave it to her on her 10th birthday. Katsumi knows the story of the necklace by heart but didn't totally understand it. The grandmother told her that "You will know soon, my sweet granddaughter."

"Why is this necklace glowing all of a sudden?" Katsumi said to herself, quietly. Suddenly, some kind of white aurora begin to emit from the necklace and slowly around the room. She quickly put the necklace back in the box and slammed the top shut. Katsumi couldn't figure out what in the world just happened? A few minutes, Katsumi decided that the best thing to was to get some sleep. She got into bed and laid down.

"This day has gone from different to just plain weird. That feather? My necklace? What is going on?! ...I better just leave it til the morning."

Katsumi turned to her right side and feel asleep.

5


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Glass, Free At Last

Chapter 2

In another world, a Prince named Bakura was laying on his bed in his room, playing with his necklace. The necklace was given to him by his mother when he was young. It was sliver and in the shape of feather. It also had ruby and onyx embedded into the "heart" of the necklace. Bakura was bored of this kingdom, this village, this world he lived in. He was tired of being the King's "Mirror Image".

"Ick! I hate this palace, this village and this whole goddamn world! But what I hate the most...is my father. Being his perfect "Mirror Image" makes my skin crawl. Horrible bastard! I am NOTHING like him! His soul, cold as the winter air and his heart dark as the night sky. He may be a "demon" but I'm just a fallen angel. That's ALL." Bakura thought. One thing, people do not know about the Prince is that he's been plagued with pain in heart. As if, something is missing. Suddenly, Bakura heard a knock on his bedroom door. It was his dad's butler. He knows this man's knock like the back of his pale hands.

"Come in." Bakura answered. The butler walked in.

"Your father would like to see you, Master Bakura." he told him.

"...Oh goody. Just seeing that man's face pisses me off. What does the bastard want anyway?" Bakura wondered. Bakura sat up on his bed and turned.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes. Thank you." Bakura told the butler, getting off the bed.

"You're welcome. I'll let your father know." the butler answered back. The butler closed the door as he walked out. Bakura put on his shoes, opened the door walked out of his room. As he walked to the meeting room, Bakura blood began to boil with anger.

"WHY DID I EVEN BLOODY AGREE TO COME DOWN HERE?! I hate this man and yet, I feel like he has control of me. I should have pretended I was napping, but yet, that excuse can go only so far. I wish I could just run away and never come back!" Bakura told himself. Reaching the room's door, he calmed down and opened it. In the room, sat just his father and the butler, standing next to him.

"Dammit. It's just him. Thank god, his butler is here. I hate being alone with man." Bakura thought as he walked over the table. Bakura sat at the FAREST seat possible at the table.

"Ah! Bakura, my boy! Come sit closer to your, old man!" his Father said.

"No thanks, I'm fine here." Bakura declined.

"Oh okay. Are you sure." his Father asked again.

"Look, can we please just this over with?" Bakura asked, sick of playing these stupid games with his dad.

"Well, okay then. Bakura, my son, my child, my "Mirror Image", I asked you down here to talk to you about something important." his father said.

"...He just called me his "Mirror Image" again. He's glad I declined his offer of sitting closer to him or that smile on his face would be crooked and his jaw would be broken." Bakura thought. Getting back to reality, Bakura wiped that from his mind.

"Are you listening, Bakura?" the Father asked.

"Yes." Bakura said, still pissed.

"Alright. Bakura, the thing I want to talk about is: I have decided that I want you to become the next Demon King." the Father said. Bakura could not believe what he just heard. If he became King, then he would be able to leave this dreadful place...EVER. His father, smiling will asking his butler to get a document from the other room inside this room, Bakura had to do something. With rage starting to run through his veins, Bakura just decided to let this bastard have it. When the butler came back, Bakura stood up as he banged his fist on the table and tears rushing down his cheeks.

"No...NO! NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS MOCKERY! I WILL NOT BE KING OF A PLACE THAT'S FULL OF IGNORANCE AND HATRED. AND I REFUSE TO A "MIRROR IMAGE' OF A MAN WHO GETS PLEASURE OF SEEING OTHERS IN PAIN AND POVERTY!" Bakura shouted. His father getting impatient and frustrated, he got out of his chair walked towards his son, who was full of pain and fury.

"No one EVER talks to me like that and I WILL NOT let you disgrace this family! Your mother would be very disappointed of you right now. Not listening to your father. The man who made you." his father said. When he mentioned Bakura's mother, Bakura decided to let him have it. Bakura was the one who found his mother's suicide note and kept it. She didn't want his father to know how she died. He was the only person who knew the real reason for his Mother's death. Bakura lifted his head up, with anger in his eyes and his teeth showing.

"How DARE you! Mother would have been very proud of me, standing up to the man who cause this family to crack and shatter like a stained glass window in a church. Mother wasn't murdered at all! She died to get away from you! She committed suicide and you're the reason she did this! I will NOT let you hurt and degrade her! Even after she's been gone for 10 years!" Bakura said, heavily breathing with the angry that's inside him. His father lifted up his hand and smacked Bakura in the face, causing his right cheek to bruise, due to Bakura being very pale and fragile. Bakura fell on the floor as his Father kicked him in the stomach. Bakura coughed up some blood and threw up a little bit. Then, his arms started to become weak and shake. His Father stood him and laughed, with pure evil in it.

"You're such a weak boy. I tried to raise a strong man and got a weak, pale boy instead." his Father said, between laughs. Bakura wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up. Bakura getting up, smirking, said, "Like father, like son." Fully standing, he decided to let one more thing be heard from him.

"After all, I _**AM**_ my Father's "Mirror Image"." Bakura cleverly said.

"WHY YOU, LITTLE -!" His Father raised his arm to punch Bakura this time but Bakura grabbed in time and pushed his dad to the ground. The butler ran to his Father's side, like a minion to his leader and helped him up. Bakura's Father looked at Bakura.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. Let's just forget about." said his Father, walking back to the chair. Bakura, shocked, couldn't let it go.

"WHAT THE HELL? AFTER ALL THIS, YOU SAY, "LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT"?!" Bakura said, angered again.

"Bakura, I know you. You didn't mean all of this. Now as I said, I want you to-!" his Father answered back, reaching for the document. Bakura ran and slammed his hand down on the document.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!" Bakura yelled.

"Yes, I did." the Father said.

"Wow. You are seriously psychotic!" Bakura said.

"No, son, you're the one acting psychotic." his Father said. His Father, being known as the "The Demon King", Bakura couldn't believe it. Looking at his dad and the Butler, Bakura had enough.

"That's it. I'm out of here!" Bakura said, running out the door. They ran after Bakura. When they finally found him, Bakura was in his room, feet on the window sill, with a bag filled with clothes and other things.

"SON?! Do you know what you're doing?!" his Father asked.

"Yes. I'm leaving this bloody palace, this bloody village and this bloody world!" he answered his Father. About to jump out, his Father tired to reason with him.

"If you jump out the window, you'll only end up dead!" he said.

"I'll take that chance. ...See ya!"Bakura said. Within 3 seconds, Bakura jumped out the window.

"BAKURA!" the Father and Butler shouted running towards the window. They looked out the window and around.

And just like that, Bakura was gone from the world he dreaded and couldn't wait to start a life without his father.


End file.
